Secrets and Lies
by Aliasgurl22
Summary: Sometimes love knows no boundaries, whats a marriage worth if your in love with someone else?


Title: Secrets and lies…(au)

Rating: M

Spoilers: none

Characters: Lee/Kara, Lee/Dualla, Kara/Sam

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

It was cold outside…unusually cold for a Caprican summer. Yet despite the abysmal weather Kara couldn't help but smile. Today was Wednesday; one of the only days that she could be with the man she loved in public. They could meet under the pretence of a business lunch without raising suspicion. She was a married woman after all; she needed everyone to believe that she was a dutiful wife. There would be a major scandal if people found out that the wife of a famous pyramid player was engaging in an affair with a very well known and very married man.

When she arrived at the restaurant he was already sitting at their usual table. He looked amazing, the breath caught in Kara's throat. "Lee" she whispered. She was rewarded with one of his brilliant smiles.

"Kara, you look amazing…I've missed you"

"I've missed you too…Lee, I…can we leave here?" Kara asked.

"You've only just arrived" Lee began to say when he was cut off by Kara.

"Lee…I need to talk to you…in private without prying ears."

"Ok."

Twenty minutes later they were at their secret hide away. A rather cozy apartment located in the artsy part of town.

"Lee…I'm pregnant" Kara blurted out.

Suddenly a smile spread across his face. He ran to Kara and began kissing her.

"Pregnant!" "We're going to have a baby!" "Gods Kara, I never thought I could be so happy!"

Kara couldn't help but smile, she always knew that Lee would make a great father. The fact that she was actually going to give birth to Lee's child made Kara beam. This child would be loved so much; this child would have all the things that Kara never had as a child. This baby would have two parents who would love it unconditionally; two parents who would protect it with their very lives.

Kara couldn't help but giggle with joy as Lee began frantically kissing her lips, her cheeks, her neck and finally her stomach. They were really going to do this, Kara thought. Her and Lee were going to be parents. They would do everything right, they would get a big house in the good part of town with a big back yard, they would be in love, happy and married….Married…

"Oh gods Lee!" Kara suddenly screamed.

"What is it Kara…am I hurting you….Is it the baby…Is something wrong!" Lee asked with desperation.

"Lee...we can't do this" "How are we going to raise a baby together if we are married to other people!"

"Frak!" "Kara I hadn't even thought about it." "When I'm with you I forget that I'm even married to someone else!"

"Gods I never wanted to hurt anyone…but there's no avoiding it now. I have to be with you Kara; I'm tired of sneaking around!" "I say we tell Anastasia and Sam!"

Kara couldn't help but smile. Lee always new how to make her calm down. It would be hard but they would tell Dee and Sam and they would do it soon. Kara needed to be able to shout to the world that she was in love with Lee Adama and that they were having a child together.

"Lee, I know this is going to be cruel but I want to tell them today" "I know that it will be hard but they need to know that I can't spend another moment without you!" "For fraks sake I'm willing to leave the military in order to be with you! "We both know that when people find out we're together it will cause a scandal that could possibly destroy both our careers!"

"I know Kara...We'll tell them today. We can have them meet us here under the pretense of a lunch with old friends. It will be hard but it has to be done; I refuse to spend another moment without you…And concerning our careers; Who gives a frak!" "I'd give up everything for you in a heartbeat." "The rush of flying a viper; of being out in space is nothing compared to holding you in my arms!"

"I love you Kara more than life its self!" Lee whispered seconds before he pulled her into his loving embrace.

**Two hours later**

Knock… Knock… Knock…

"God's Lee they're here"

"I'll answer the door" Lee quickly responded as Kara took a seat on the couch. She new standing up as she told Sam about her and Lee would take away most of her energy. She never wanted to hurt anyone. You just can't help who you love. In a way love is funny; it can catch you off guard and turn your life upside. It knows no boundaries.

"Hello Sam" Lee responded when he opened the door. "Kara's in the living room" "we're waiting for Dee before we go out for something to eat"

"Ok" Sam responded as he walked into the living room. Lee was right behind him when someone knocked on the door. Lee went to answer it.

"Dee"

"Hi honey" Dee responded as she leaned in to kiss her husband. The way Lee turned his head at the last second so the kiss landed on his cheek made her stomach churn.

"Kara and Sam are in the living room…follow me" Lee said rather cold for Dee's liking.

When Dee and Lee arrived in the living room Kara was just rising from her seat next to Anders. Sam looked quite annoyed at Kara's aloofness.

"Dee have a seat" said Lee. He motioned to the seat next to Anders that Kara had just vacated.

"Wow this is a beautiful apartment…You know its funny Kara, but I didn't know you had a new place. I thought you and Sam lived near Apollonian Falls on the other side of town." Dee asked.

"Oh this isn't our place Dee" Sam answered

"I don't understand, who's apartment is this?" Dee asked with a look of bewilderment in her face.

"Um…Well that's why we brought you here" Apollo replied.

"The thing is this is our place" Lee said as Kara walked next to him and grabbed his hand.

"What the frak is going on!" Anders shouted as he rose from the seat he was occupying next to Dee.

"We never meant to hurt anyone" Kara responded.

In a matter of seconds realization dawned on both Anders and Dee's faces. Before they knew what was happening Anders ran across the room and punched Lee in the face. In a matter of seconds Kara and Dee were screaming as the two men we involved in an all out fist fight.

"Stop it" Kara shouted. "For frak's sake stop it Sam; I'm pregnant!"

Sam suddenly stopped hitting Lee and rose from the floor. As he wiped the blood from his broken nose on his shirt he Stared at Kara and asked "Your carrying my child and yet sleeping with Lee!"

"No Sam…Kara's carrying my child!" Lee responded

Lee's admission caused a scream of despair to leave Dee's throat.

"How could you!" "How could you do that to me Lee" Dee shouted.

"We never meant to hurt you two" "We thought that we could be just friends, but one thing led to another and here we are" "The Truth is me and Kara have never been friends since the moment we met." "We're soul mates; we were just too stupid to realize it sooner!"

"Damn you Lee Adama" "I never want to see you again" Dee shouted with furry before walking out the door.

"You two are going to pay" "You won't get away with this" replied Sam. "I'm gonna make both of you regret this day for the rest of your lives." "Let's see how much you love each other when you lose everything!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Two months later Lee was officially divorced from Dee. It would take Kara almost a year before she would be free of Sam. During that year Sam made Lee and Kara's life a living hell. He took it as his personal mission to destroy their lives. First he leaked the story of Kara and Lee's affair to the media who had a field day. It wasn't everyday that High ranking Admiral Lee Adama has an affair with Major Kara Thrace president of the flight academy. In the end Kara and Lee chose to leave the military to avoid anymore embarrassment.

Yet despite Sam's actions, he was wrong about one thing, the trials and hardships Lee and Kara faced during that tumultuous year only served to make them fall more in love with each other. Lee ended up opening up the bar he always wanted and Kara began painting again. The day they welcomed their son in the world was the happiest day of their lives. Anthony Zak Adama was the spitting image of Lee.

Lee and Kara were finally married in a small private ceremony attended only by close friends when their son was six months old. A few months after their honeymoon Kara discovered she was pregnant with twins. She promptly walked up to Lee and gave him a black eye. She blamed the hormones. Six months later after 23 hours in the delivery room and Lee's broken hand the Adama's welcomed twin girls into their lives.

Lee, Kara and their adorable children lived happily ever after. :)


End file.
